


Ties Are Annoying

by AzenaKira



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Stripping, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzenaKira/pseuds/AzenaKira
Summary: A three part fic involving the two boys having a few issues with suits and helping each other out.*Extended to 4 Chapters.





	1. The Panicked Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a trailer I saw for a K-Drama called "The Lover" and I absolutely loved the idea and had to run with it.  
> This entire fic will be three parts, I hope you enjoy it!

Noctis paced the room grabbing things here and there while talking softly to himself. Prompto glanced up from his spot on Noctis’ couch - where he spent the night - and peaked his head out from under the pillow, opening one eye.

Prompto had managed to look just in time as Noctis was tucking a white dress shirt into a pair of black dress pants and holding his belt between his teeth. Prompto’s breath caught in his throat. Why was his best friend so attractive?

Noctis glanced at a clock and cursed softly, which caused him to drop his belt. He caught it with his free hand and began feeding it through the belt loops as he stalked across the room looking for something else.

As the prince walked out of view, Promto propped himself up on his elbows, causing the pillow to fall onto the floor. He moved his head around to try to get a good view of where Noct had gone, but couldn’t. Suddenly he saw a bit of fabric flying across the room and he blinked a couple times. A black t shirt followed it and Prompto’s eyes followed the shirt. Next was a pair of cargo pants and Prompto repeated the motion, blinking a couple times, “Uh… Noct?”

No answer.

Prompto sighed heavily and rolled off the couch, his head landing on the pillow for support. He glanced backwards towards the other room as he pulled his white tank top back down to cover his chest and blinked, seeing another garment - boxers? - flying across his vision. The blonde blushed slightly and lifted himself onto the feet, walking into the room and pulling up his black sweatpants slightly that dropped a bit during the fall.

“... Noct?” Prompto interrupted as he caught a pair of red flying boxers. He paused and looked at his hand. Why did Noct have **his** boxers?

Noctis froze and stood up, actually looking nervous - probably the first time Prompto had EVER seen him nervous.

Prompto blinked as Noctis eyed the boxers and blushed slightly, glancing away and pulling a red tie - that matched them ironically - off a door knob, “... Found it.”

Prompto sweatdropped and sighed as he dropped the fabric and crossed his arms, “ **That’s** what this was about?”

Noctis wasn’t even paying attention. He was staring at the tie.

“... You don’t know how to put it on, do you?”

Noctis’ face flushed and he growled softly, stalking past Prompto and putting it around his neck, “Of **course** I know how to-”

“It’s wrong already.” Prompto didn’t even turn around.

Noctis groaned and leaned back against a wall, cursing under his breath and looking at the ceiling.

Prompto chuckled softly and spun on his heels before walking over, “Here.”

As the blonde reached up and corrected the tie placement, Noctis placed his hands on top of Prompto’s, “W-What are you-?”

The blonde batted his hands away and stepped closer, slowly tying the tie for the prince without looking at him, “Believe it or not, I’ve done this before.”

Noctis blushed a bit and stared at Prompto’s face as he focused on the tie. He blushed a little more and glanced away as Prompto finished.

“There.” Prompto grinned slightly and glanced up at the raven haired man, but then blinked and frowned a bit, “Oooookay, well, I’m gonna-” Prompto started to take a step back and Noctis grabbed his wrist and spun them so that Prompto was pinned to the wall. The blonde blushed slightly, “Noct?”

One of Noctis’ hands was on the wall, and the other was on Prompto’s shoulder, holding him in place, “What are you playing at?”

“W-What are you talking about? I was helping you with your **tie**.” Prompto blushed deeply and refused to look at his best friend. Of course he had a crush on him, I mean, who wouldn’t?

“Prompto. Look at me.” Noctis grabbed Prompto’s chin with the hand from his shoulder and forced the blonde to look up with him. Their faces were closer than anticipated.

The both parted their lips and stared at each other, but both afraid to move or even speak. Eventually Noctis started to lean in, his lips only a few centimeters from Prompto’s. He wanted to know what he tasted like and the blonde’s breath on his face was making his suit pants rather uncomfortable.

Before he could kiss him, there was a loud pounding on the door. Noctis pulled back, just as it opened. Gladio.

“We’re gonna be late.” Gladio threw Noctis a suit jacket, who caught it as he turned on his heels and headed for the door.

“I’ll be back later, you’re on your own for dinner tonight.” Noctis gave Prompto a slight smile as he glanced back over his shoulder and slipped the suit jacket on.

The moment the two left and the door shut, Prompto slid down the wall to a sitting position blushing so brightly he was certain he had a fever. He hesitantly lifted a shaking hand and covered his mouth. Noctis almost kissed him. What should he do **now**?


	2. The Blushing Blonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto comes home from a formal Crownsguard meeting and Noctis helps him... with his tie of course.

Prompto let out a deep sigh as he unlocked the door to the apartment and threw his shoulder into it to open it. He had been in the Crownsguard for a few months now. What he hated more than training were the business days - the formal days - they didn’t suit him at all. 

Prompto walked in and shrugged off his suit jacket and tossed it towards the couch. He slipped off his dress shoes - Noct would’ve killed him for that - as he made his way towards the bathroom. The blonde set his hands on the sink as he turned on the cold water, glancing down. He let a long sigh escape his lips again as his eyes fluttered shut.

He didn’t even hear his roommate come walking into view, “Your tie is getting wet.”

Prompto blinked and took his weight off the sink counter, glancing at the prince. His face flushed slightly when he realized Noctis was only wearing black sweatpants.

Noctis sighed and walked over, grabbing Prompto’s shoulder a little harder than intended and pinning him against the wall behind them.

Prompto’s face blushed again, “N-Noct, what-?”

“I told you… Your tie is getting wet.” Noctis kept his eyes locked on Prompto’s as he took the bit of red fabric and started untying him.

Prompto tried his hardest to look away, but he couldn’t break Noctis’ gaze. What was going on?

Prompto barely noticed as the fabric became entirely undone in Noct’s fingers and the prince let it drop to the ground. In fact, the fabric hitting the tiles was the only indication that it had been removed at all.

“Relax… I’m just helping you with your tie.” Noctis grinned slightly and leaned a little closer.

Prompto’s lips parted as he stared at the man in front of him. He gripped the sides of his pants slightly without realizing and he remembered the other day when Noctis almost kissed him. If Gladio hadn’t come in… Would he have…?

Prompto’s breath caught in his throat as Noctis leaned closer, their lips almost touching, “Noct?”

Noctis grinned a little and leaned back slightly. Prompto hadn’t noticed, but Noctis undid the buttons on his wrist cuffs. His hands were now reaching up and he silently undid the top two buttons on Prompto’s shirt.

Prompto’s face flushed slightly as he felt Noctis’ fingers brush his chest. Why was the prince undressing him?

Noctis pulled back, “If you don’t undo those first, you’ll get wrinkles in your shirt. Cor hates wrinkles.”

As Noctis started to pull away, Prompto grabbed his wrist and pinned him to the bathroom door.

“P-Prompto?” Noctis’ face flushed slightly, but nowhere near as bright as Prompto’s.

Prompto hesitantly locked eyes with him as he pressed his hands into the prince’s shoulders, “W-Why? Why are you…?” He grip loosened slightly and he glanced away, shaking a bit.

Noctis blinked a couple times, “Prompto…”

Prompto pulled back, looking down and leaned back against the sink. He let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself.

Suddenly, he felt Noctis grab his chin and force his face up. Prompto’s eyes widened a little further when he felt Noct’s lips lightly press against his own. The prince pulled back a bit too quickly for the blondes liking and he let a soft moan escape his lips before blushing harder and covering his mouth with his hand.

Noctis grinned slightly, “You’re gonna get wrinkles in your shirt.” Noctis leaned down and grabbed the tie off the floor before standing back up and lightly laying it over Prompto’s shoulders. He pulled the blushing blonde closer by pulling on the tie and kissed his forehead lightly before promptly walking out of the bathroom.

Prompto couldn’t even say anything. After Noct’s footsteps had faded, he hesitantly glanced over at the open door. He couldn’t get the feeling of his best friend's lips off his brain.

What just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how short this chapter is. My mind was running through ten scenarios at once. I promise I'll make up for it with the final chapter!


	3. Ties are Distracting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis catches Prompto staring and corners him in the bathroom at the palace.

All four of the boys - Gladio, Ignis, Prompto, and Noct, were sitting at a Crownsguard meeting. Prompto was honestly unsure why he had to be there, let alone why he had to be there in a suit.

Cor sat at the end of the table, crossing his arms and leaning back, “You four will be leaving town for sometime as a group on a classified assignment…”

Prompto heard the words, but he kept glancing at Noct. His face flushed slightly, admiring his soft expression. Then he remembered Noct kissing him the other night and he face flushed a little more.

Ignis glanced at Prompto, “Are you quite alright?”

“I-I’m fine, I just… I’ll be right back.” Prompto said quickly as he rushed out of the room and into the men’s bathroom.

The blonde’s hands were shaking as he turned on the faucet and splashed cold water onto his face. He grabbed the edge of the sink tightly and let out a shaky breath before looking up at his reflection, “What’s wrong with me?” The kiss cross his mind again and Prompto blushed a little more as he felt his pants tighten, “This is not the time to be thinking about your crush on Noct! Come on Prompto!” He spoke to himself as he splashed his face again, before gripping the sink harder and coughing slightly having gotten some water up his nose.

“You have a crush on me?”

Prompto froze. He could  **hear** the grin in Noct’s voice. He shut his eyes tightly hoping it was just his imagination. Suddenly he felt Noctis behind him, gripping at his belt. Prompto’s eyes flew open and his face flushed. Not his imagination.

Prompto let out a soft moan as he felt Noct’s hand move over his crotch and grip his growing erection.

Noctis chuckled, “Can’t have you walking back into the meeting like that, can we?”

Prompto let out a small moan as Noctis pressed slightly and started undoing Prompto’s pants with his free hand, “N-Noct… W-What if someone-?”

“I locked the door.” The Prince practically purred into Prompto’s ear as he freed his zipper and slipped his hand straight into Prompto’s boxers.

The blonde moaned loudly, still gripping the sink.

“You should turn around, Prompto.” The Prince muttered as he lightly nipped at Prompto’s neck.

The blonde let out a shaky breath before turning slowly and resting back against the sink as Noctis turned his focus with him to make sure his hand was still on his cock. Prompto let out a moan as Noctis kissed him.

Prompto’s hands found their way into Noctis’ hair eventually and Noctis pulled back from this kiss. He let go of Prompto’s cock, causing a whimper to escape the blonde’s lips. Noctis reached up and loosened the blonde’s tie and undid the first button on his collar before nipping more at his neck.

Prompto moved his head slightly to the side to give Noctis more reach, causing the Prince to grin against his skin. Noct’s free hand was slowly undoing the rest of the buttons on Prompto’s dress shirt.

Prompto spread his legs slightly as Noct massaged his member. He could feel his pants sliding down, but he didn’t even care at this point. His best friend had his hand wrapped around his cock and they were ditching a classified mission meeting. Things couldn’t get more insane at this point.

Prompto was just proven wrong. Noctis pulled back, got onto his knees and took Prompto into his mouth. It took everything in the blonde to not cum right then, “Noct, what are you-?”

“Shhh,” Noct pulled back and gave Prompto’s member a slow lick, causing chills up the blonde’s spine, “We can’t have you making a mess either.”

Prompto blinked, “... What? What are-?” He couldn’t finish his sentence before moaning loudly and as Noctis took him back into his mouth, “ **Noct** …” Prompto moaned and shut his eyes as one of his hands found its way from the sink to threading into Noct’s hair.

He was embarrassed at how close he was already, but come on, it is  **Noctis** after all. Prompto bit his lip slightly as he kept Noctis’ pace. He wasn’t going to last very long.

“N-Noct, I…” Before Prompto could finish the sentence, he felt himself cumming. He panicked and tried to pull away, but Noct held his hips firmly and deep throated him as he came. Prompto couldn’t help but moan as he gave a few final thrusts into Noct’s mouth.

Noctis swallowed all of it and didn’t even flinch. Before completely pulling away, he made sure to lick Prompto clean. Prompto was still flushed and breathing heavily when Noctis stood up and lightly kissed his cheek, “You taste sweet.”

Prompto blushed a little more and attempted to glare at him, “Noct, what the  **hell** ?”

Noctis grinned before kissing him lightly and starting to walk towards the door, “Your tie was distracting me. It looks good on you. I couldn’t help it.”

“H-Heyy! Aren’t you going to help me compose myself?!” Prompto glared after him as he pulled his pants up.

Noctis glanced at him over his shoulder with a smile and gave him a wink, “I’ll see you at home Prompto.”

Prompto opened his mouth to protest, but Noct had already walked out. This was getting complicated. Maybe he should stop wearing ties.


	4. Ties are in the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct catches Prompto masturbating in the shower. One thing leads to another and ends in a very messy, embarrassing moment for the two men.

Prompto’s days always started with masturbating in the shower since the Prince and him had started sharing a bed. Their ‘relationship’ or whatever was happening hadn’t been progressing as much as Prompto liked, but then again, Noct was a Prince. Even so, Prompto couldn’t get that amazing blowjob off his mind.

As the water ran over his back, he let out a low moan as he stroked himself in the running water. He was being louder than usual, but he hoped the sound of the water running was enough to mute the noise. He’d be so embarrassed if Noct caught him. He wanted to please the Prince, but he wasn’t sure  **how** at this point.

Prompto leaned back against the glass, muttering Noct’s name as he closed his eyes, stroking himself a bit faster - close. His hips arched with each stroke and he let out a loud moan as he felt himself cum, arching his back off the wall.

He stroked himself a few more times as he breathing calmed down. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he brought his hand up to his face, cursing softly. He hadn’t cum that much in a while.

“That was pretty hot.”

Prompto froze.

“You do that every morning?”  
He glanced over, outside the glass door of the shower and his face flushed. Noctis. The Prince was standing in the bathroom, leaning over the sink, fully clothed and putting his tie around his neck. The blonde couldn’t help but notice the small grin on the Prince’s face.

“H-How long have you-  **Noct** .”

Noctis chuckled softly and finished tying the tie around his neck before he walked over and opened the door, “Long enough.” Prompto moved to pull back, but the Prince caught the wrist of his cum covered hand and pulled it close. He kept his eyes locked with Prompto’s as he licked up the palm, “I told you you’re sweet.”

Prompto felt his dick twitch. Before he realized what he was doing, that same hand grabbed hold of Noct’s tie and pulled him close and into the shower, kissing him deeply under the running water.

Noctis moaned softly before pushing himself back against the wall as Prompto closed the door, “P-Prompto, what the  **hell** ? I’m going to be late.”

“I don’t care.” Prompto responded with lust in his eyes as he gripped Noct’s erection through his pants, earning a moan, “I’m going to rip that suit off you.”

Noctis’ eyes narrowed, “Can you afford to?”

Prompto paused, “... I’ll take it off carefully then. Starting with this.”

The blonde's hands reached up for the tie and Noctis stopped him, “No, no. You’re starting with  **this** .” Noctis moved Prompto’s hands down to his belt, “Because this is rather uncomfortable, and it’s your fault.”

Prompto grinned, “Fair enough.” He lowered himself to his knees and started undoing the belt. As he managed to get it undone, he saw the tie hit the floor out of the corner of his eye. He grinned as he unzipped Noct’s pants, glancing up and noticing the Prince already had his shirt halfway off, “I wanted to undress you.”

Noctis growled softly and pulled Prompto to his feet, pinning him to the wall, “You’re doing it too slow.”

Prompto moaned as Noct kissed him deeply and stuck his tongue down his throat. He got dizzy as he felt his bare erection press to Noct’s still covered one. This was no time to get distracted. He wanted to be the one to please the Prince this time. The blonde managed to turn them over and pin Noct to the wall. The Prince blinked for a moment as Prompto broke the kiss, but then moaned loudly as the felt the blonde’s hand find its way into the Prince’s pants and grip his member.

“P-Prompto…” He moaned again as Prompto slid the Prince’s shirt off with his free hand.

Prompto nipped as his neck, “I dunno how you feel about being on the bottom Noct, but I’m gonna make you like it.”

Noct grinned as his eyes closed, “Maybe once, for you.”

Prompto grinned against his neck as he slid his hand back and pressed two fingers inside him.

Noctis let out a loud moan and arched his hips off the wall, “Damn Prompt, you’re not gonna work me up to it?”

“You spied on my masturbating, you’re already worked up.” Prompto said as he kissed the Prince deeply and used his free hand to push the remainder of Noct’s clothes down. He couldn’t help but grin into the kiss as Noct stepped out of them.

Prompto pumped his fingers in and out of the Prince slowly at first, but then picked it up. Eventually Noct lifted his leg over Prompto’s elbow, “Enough teasing.”

Prompto grinned slightly and lifted the Prince’s leg a little higher and positioned himself - now rock hard again at his entrance. He paused and looked at Noct, “... You sure, Noct?”

Noctis actually whined, “You’re asking this  **now** ? If you don’t fuck me, I’ll-” Before he could finish the sentence, Prompto thrusted into him and caused the Prince to moan loudly, “ **Fuck** .”

“We are. That’s what you asked for, wasn’t it?” Prompto couldn’t help but grin slightly before starting to move.

Noctis threw his head back and almost smacked it into the wall as he moaned, trying to keep his balance. Then he felt Prompto’s hand wrap around his member. He opened his eyes and glanced at the blonde as he let out shaky breaths, “You’re gonna make me cum fast if you do that, you know.”

“Good. Because I already had a warm up and you’re late, remember?” Prompto let out a soft moan as he felt Noct tighten around him and he stroked his cock.

“Late? I-” Noctis tightened around him again, back arching more. He couldn’t even remember what he was late for, “P-Prompto-” He moaned loudly as he felt Prompto’s hand tighten on his dick as he came. He moaned again as he felt the blonde cum inside him - it almost was enough to make him cum a second time.

Prompto gave Noct a few more strokes and he pressed deeply into him with a low moan into the Prince’s ear before slowly pulling out, causing them both to moan loudly. Prompto slowly lowered Noct’s leg and leaned against him for support. Noct was glad to have the wall behind him. They both stood panting for a moment, afraid if they moved they’d fall over.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and they both froze.

“Look, Noct is late.” It was Gladio’s voice, “I don’t care what you two do in your spare time, but if you’re done…”

Prompto blushed brightly. Fuck. Gladio knew.

“I-I uhhh…” Noct started before glancing down, “... I’m going to need another suit.”

“It’s already on the door for you Noctis.” Ignis. “Please do hurry up.”

It was Noctis’ turn to blush. Ignis knew. The two boys looked at each other. This couldn’t get any worse, right?

“No more ties.” It was Cor’s voice, “For either of you.  **Ever.** ”

They didn’t think their faces could get any redder at that point, but apparently they were wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank you all for taking the time to read this story. I truly hope I didn't disappoint you with the ending. I'm sorry it took so long.


End file.
